Hoshizora Miyuki
(or Emily in the English Dub Glitter Force) is the leader of the Cures in Smile Pretty Cure!. She is a bright, energetic girl who loves fairy tales. Although she is a scatterbrain and often gets flustered easily, she has the determination to get what she wants and is seldom unhappy. She is optimistic and is fun to have around. Whenever she is happy, she is fond of saying, . In Glitter Force, her catchphrase, which she says less often, is "Another happy ending!" Miyuki's Pretty Cure alter ego is , or Glitter Lucky in the Glitter Force dub and Warrior Happy in the Smile Warrior dub. She is the group leader and controls the power of Holy Light. Appearance Miyuki has dark pink medium-length hair worn in cone-shaped buns at the side of her head, held by yellow bows. Her bangs are split into three sections, the center made from one thick piece with a cowlick. She has thin forelocks that are chin-length. Her eyes match her hair color. Her school uniform is worn normally, paired with a pink tie. Her casual clothes consist of wearing a pale pink long-sleeved shirt with a two-layered miniskirt, one layer pale pink, the secondary a dark pink pleat with darker lining. She pairs this with a fuchsia vest with a pale yellow collar, pink shoes with white toe, sole, and laces and a pale pink cuff, and white stockings with a pink ring inches from the top. During summer, however, she switches to a pale pink frilly piece with fuchsia lining and a ribbon tied around the chest, with white fabric on the shoulders. There are also ruffled layers of fabric that stick out from the bottom. This is paired with fuchsia mules and pale blue denim Capri with ruffled cuff and a tiny bow on the side. As Cure Happy, her hair turns fuchsia and grows to thigh length, worn in low pigtails held by bunches of hair. Each pigtail has a large loose curling strand to match the tip and hair antennae she gains. Her bangs and eye color remain the same. She gains a tiara with a pink gem, wing hair clips, and dangling wing earrings. Her outfit is composed of a pink top and pleat miniskirt with dark pink lining. A strip of pearl pink goes down the center to accent the frilly petticoat, with a ruffled piece at the middle where a fuchsia bow resides adorned by the gold Smile Pretty Cure symbol. The sleeves are in two layers, the top is wing-like attached to two dark pink spheres, followed by a pearl pink layer. She has flowing tails hanging from the back of the skirt, and the Smile Pact rests on a pale yellow strap hanging from her waist. Happy also gains fuchsia shorts, a dark pink choker, white boots with a pale pink cuff, toe, and heel with a hot pink ribbon, and white arm pieces with dark pink fabric on the wrists. In Tiara mode, her white tiara is replaced by a golden crown that has a pink heart on it. Her angel wing earrings are replaced by gold ribbon-shaped earrings with pink hearts in the center. In Princess '''mode, her hair doubles in length and her loose curl strand is bound by sections of hair. Her antennae curl on end, while her forelocks grow in length. Her tiara is kept from tiara mode, as do her earrings. She gains gold hair wings and a halo. Her dress gains a ruffled white gown worn over it and the colors of her visible skirt lighten. The ribbon on her chest is soft pink and white striped with a frilly piece under the gold emblem, and the tails of her skirt become a flowing ribbon. Her sleeves gain a third layer, while her choker remains the same. The cloth on her wrist changes shape and color to match her lighter boots and ribbon. As '''Ultra Cure Happy she gains a slightly altered tiara and earrings. Her hair wings remain gold and grow in length. Her hair resembles that of Princess Mode but is shown to be much thicker, while her hair antennae change to resemble wings. Her outfit becomes pale pink, while her wrist accessories change in shape and her choker turns white with a gem on it. Her tails on her skirt become a large feathery cape to match those on her torso and back. Her boot cuffs change, with one boot now thigh length. When Miyuki and Candy switch bodies, Candy's ears gain Miyuki's cone-like rolls and her eyes become more similar to Miyuki's, while Miyuki's hair turns into spherical buns and her cheeks become blushed. Personality Miyuki is a bright and energetic girl who loves fairy tales. She is always happy and optimistic, making her seem very naive. Simple things such as eating cake can make her happy, and she is fond of using the phrase "Ultra happy!" to show her joy. In contrast, when things do not go her way, she shows her disappointment by saying "Ha~ppu~ppu". However, Miyuki stated she was a very timid and shy girl who was not good with others in the past until Tae, her grandmother gave her a mirror to tell her to always put a smile on her face, and an encounter with a mysterious girl will result in her becoming who she is now. She is also extremely unreserved, openly asking Akane and Yayoi to become Pretty Cure with her. She often openly proclaims her love for her friends, announcing that she really likes Reika in episode 5 and Candy in episode 6. Miyuki likes to play-pretend, and was thus extremely excited to become a Pretty Cure, calling her Cure costume as "cute" and that being a Cure is like "being a superhero on TV". Despite this, she has little confidence in her own powers as Pretty Cure at first, calling the Akanbe monsters "frightening" and preferring to run away instead of fight, making her not come off as a very reliable leader in the beginning. However, she gains confidence in her abilities and courage over time and her enthusiasm, motivation, and determination often help her to lead the other Cures in battle. Miyuki often gets overexcited over small things and ends up hurting herself in the process. In one instance, she got so excited when she learned that there were five Cures in total that she fell backward and hit her head. Another time, she was so amazed at all the fairy tales in the Magical Library that she tripped over a book, and fell flat on her face. She is shown to be bad at sports, prone to catching balls with her face and falling flat on the ground. A running gag in the series is how Miyuki always gets hit in the face by random objects. Thus far, she has been hit by Candy, a volleyball, a soccer ball, Pop's storybook, and the "turning ti~ny" mallet. This clumsiness extends to her Cure form as well, when she failed to aim her finishing attack at an Akanbe, and hence missed it totally. As she loves fairy tales, Miyuki's favorite pastime is reading storybooks. During her self-introduction in class, she explained that she loves reading fairy tales because the happy endings always leave a warm and happy feeling inside her heart, which she summarizes as a feeling of being "ultra happy!" Miyuki cherishes happiness in high regard and most important thing to her is to be happy and to smile and share that feeling with others. She hates seeing others being sad or crying and does her best to cheer them up when they do. In episode 2, despite being defeated by an Akanbe, she insisted on smiling, saying that she won't cry or "happiness will be gone". Due to her love of reading picture books, she seems to know most of her fairy tales well. The first time she faced up against Wolfrun, she hid behind a brick wall, naively telling him that à la The Three Little Pigs story, he would not be able to get her. However, her strategy failed when Wolfrun created an Akanbe out of the brick house. History First Day of School and Making Friends Miyuki is on her way to school when she gets distracted upon realizing how nice the day is. She believes something ultra happy will occur- but as she resumes hurrying to school she runs into Candy, making her the first Cure to encounter the fairy. She is excited to meet her but Candy quickly leaves after remembering her mission. Miyuki feels depressed as she wonders if she only imagined this event, but she recalls the book Candy had in her hands before realizing it couldn't have been a dream. As a new transfer student, she is nervous during her introduction until Akane speaks up on her behalf and offers to help her, but her jokes end when both Nao and Reika explain that she is only worsening things. Miyuki is introduced to Reika and Nao formally, followed by Akane, who mentions coming from Osaka. After being seated Miyuki is then told by Yayoi that being around Akane gives her confidence. Akane overhears this and bluntly states that Yayoi is a big crybaby. As Yayoi cries, Miyuki feels delighted to be meeting these girls and is able to introduce herself more properly. Everyone claps for her and she is seated once more. As the class is about to start, she looked out the window to see Candy jumping from building to building, yelling out and alerting Akane for a moment. Miyuki tries to tell her what she saw but Candy is gone. Becoming Cure Happy Once school ends Miyuki decides to pay the Library a visit when a bright light appears behind a book. She tries to reach for the source, causing the code to the magical library to be accidentally activated and sending her through a portal that brings her to this new location. She sees a bookshelf that displays the frantic Candy and Miyuki tries reaching out to her. She activates the code again and reappears in her world to find Candy caught by a trap. Miyuki is startled to find a wolf as the sky begins to change and everyone surrounding her starts to feel weakened. Strangely this has no effect on Miyuki due to her overwhelming feelings of happiness, and Wolfrun threatens to eat Candy. Miyuki protests handing over the book when he makes demands, and she states her desire to protect it. She chases Wolfrun and he suddenly turns on her, but she is saved by a beam of light that forms the Smile Pact. Delighted, Candy informs Miyuki that she is the first Pretty Cure and instructs on how to change. Miyuki agrees and she transforms into Cure Happy. She is stunned but very happy due to wearing a cute outfit. But when it comes time to fight she runs away in fear, causing Wolfrun to chase after her until she gets an idea. She hides behind a brick wall and summarizes "The Three Little Pigs" to him, but he laughs and changes the wall into an Akanbe, scaring Cure Happy even more. She tried to run away and accidentally jumps, finding herself suddenly launched way into the sky and freaking out further. The Akanbe jumps into the air to meet her, and panicked, she sends it flying back into the ground. After she regains her bearings Candy tells her to use Happy Shower. With relief, Happy attempts this, but nothing happens. She tries several times but nothing happens, causing her to run away again until she forces herself to stop or risk losing happiness. Suddenly the Smile Pact glows and Candy tells her to put more spirit into it. In a hurry Happy tries charging her device up and she is able to use Happy Shower for the first time, sending a large blast of energy at the Akanbe, purifying it and leaving a single Cure Decor in its place. Wolfrun fled as the sky and people return to normal. Miyuki is overflowing with joy as she sees this, and Candy tells her that she must locate the remaining four Cure and finish collecting the Decors to revive the Queen of Märchenland. Miyuki promises to help her. Gathering the Other Cures and the Cure Decors In episode 2, Miyuki reaches four candidates for Pretty Cure: Akane, Yayoi, Nao, and Reika, and she gets to know them and help them become Cure Sunny, Cure Peace, Cure March and Cure Beauty respectively. Together they fight against the Akanbe and collect Cure Decors. In episode 6, they succeeded in bringing together Pretty Cure and ask Candy and her brother, Pop, what they should be doing. He explains what Pretty Cure's destiny is and gives the girls the Decor Décor and tells them the story of the Bad End Kingdom. By episode 12, Miyuki gains her tiara mode and uses Rainbow Healing attack with other Cures. During episode 13 and 14, she and her friends go on a class trip to Kyoto and Osaka. In Kyoto, she finds her limits pushed after receiving a bad fortune. She loses her Smile Pact and blames herself and her curse for her friends' injuries, but the others claim that they are blessed to have found her, and she is able to relocate her Smile Pact to defeat the Akanbe with them. After the fight, Miyuki thanks her friends for getting her luck and happiness back, sees a couple of Maiko, and takes a picture with them, uplifting her mood. Last Decor In episode 23, Pop appears to pay Miyuki and the girls a visit to reveal that they have one final Decor to locate before they can revive the Royal Queen. When they tell him about the Tanabata festival, Pop brings up a similar holiday they celebrate in Märchenland that involves laying out candles and wished on a shooting star, hoping that Pegasus would grant their wishes. The girls keep this in mind and hang their tanzaku on the bamboo tree when Miyuki decides to use the Star Decor piece as part of the decoration. They head off to enjoy the starry sky when an Akanbe attacked. Pretty Cure easily defeats it, but before they can retrieve the final Decor, Joker swipes it and kidnaps Candy. Going to the Bad End Kingdom and Pierrot's Revival The girls are depressed over Candy's kidnapping until Miyuki discovers the Star Decor she used for their Tanabata decoration. They head to Märchenland to go to the Bad End Kingdom to rescue Candy and the Decor Decor. Upon arrival, the girls are confronted by Joker and a fight breaks out. They transform but he defeats them with ease, absorbing their Bad energy to revive Pierrot. Hopeless and weakened, the Cures are left with no solutions until Miyuki suggests that they separate to determine what the most important thing is to them. Soon the girls read Candy's tanzaku to see that it was about them and this strengthens their resolve. They travel back to the Bad End Kingdom and promise to rescue Candy and everyone's safety. As the Cures are confronted by the Commanders of the Bad End Kingdom, Happy prepares to fight Joker until Beauty and Pop come to her aid. She runs off to rescue Candy, nearly falling into a pit of lava but avoiding serious injury with the use of Happy Shower. After getting back onto solid ground, she spots the Decor Décor, which turned into a yellow nose Akanbe and violently began to beat her up. All the Cures were almost defeated, but when they remember their promise, they all got up while unleashing a surge of power. Happy then defeats the Yellow nose Akanbe and recovers Candy and the Decor Decor. As the Cures unite and put the last Decor in its spot, they are shocked to see the Decor Décor remain motionless. Emperor Pierrot reveals himself, but as the girls are overwhelmed by Pierrot's power, the Decor Décor glows and they are contacted by the Queen of Märchenland. She grants them the power of the Princess Candles, allowing them to evolve into their new Princess Forms and use Rainbow Burst to defeat Pierrot. Going back to Märchenland The Cures travel back to Märchenland and meet the Royale Queen, only to learn that she has become as still as stone. They rush from the castle to find the soldiers, who are scared of them due to them being humans. In hopes of helping them, Pop turns them into fairies like him and Candy and for a moment Miyuki gets distracted by pointing out that they should add a signature phrase behind their sentences like Candy does. As Pop researches why the Queen hasn't been revived yet, the group is given a formal tour of Märchenland. They saw characters from stories like Red Riding Hood and Ali-Baba and the Forty Thieves. Miyuki is rescued by the Puss in Boots after falling down a nearby hill and plays with the inhabitants, soon arriving at a candy house. As she attempts to repay him for his kindness by reaching for a doughnut he wanted- she suddenly sneezes and the group change back to normal. The fairies are afraid at first, but Miyuki gives Puss the doughnut he wanted, causing the fairies to realize they are nice and quickly accept them. They hear about the Miracle Jewel from the fairies, said to grant the user any wish. Then, suddenly, Wolfrun appears for the Jewel and absorbs bad energy from the Fairies. Pretty Cures transforms and Wolfrun uses the Super Akanbe, which proves to be too strong for the girls until the fairies' despair causes them to fight against the pain. Suddenly the Princess Candles reappear again and they transform into Princess Form. They defeat the Akanbe using Rainbow Burst and its nose releases two Cure Decor pieces. After Wolfrun retreats, the girls hear the Queen's voice and head back to the castle to find her speaking to them through telepathy. She explains how the original Cure Decor pieces that were meant to revive her were given to Pegasus so that the girls could attain Princess Form. She also informs them that Pierrot is still alive and they have to gather more Cure Decor pieces to revive her. Everyone is troubled with the thought of more battle, but Miyuki encourages everyone to work harder and revive Royale Queen. They then say goodbye to the fairies and make their leave back for their world with Candy. Gathering the Cure Decors for the second time Back on Earth, summer is in full swing as Miyuki and the girls hang out at the beach running various stalls, and participating in the upcoming summer festival. But after paying Hoshizora Tae a visit, Miyuki is influenced by her grandmother's words and they lend her a hand helping her until Wolfrun appears for a fight, putting a Bad End spell on her. But to everyone's shock, Tae remains unaffected due to her overwhelming belief in happiness. Pretty Cure transforms and they start fighting, struggling until they are able to gain Princess form when a strong gust of wind comes to their aid. When summer is nearly over, the girls decide to explore the school grounds in hopes of learning more about the recent rumors going around. They also dealt with finishing their summer homework, only to be distracted after Miyuki finds a strange dice and rolls it, sucking her and the others into a new world. There, the Bad End Generals inform them that if they don't win all the games in this world by 6:30, they will be stuck in there forever. Cure Happy is forced to play whack-a-mole against Majorina but struggles due to the moles cheating, until she uses Happy Shower to force them out and allow her to win. However, the girls are too tired and struggle to finish their homework after, becoming depressed after they get punished. The girls soon realize that they weren't able to do any travel over summer and Miyuki reveals her desire to visit a real castle. They use the Magical Library to help them reach their dream locations, and in their final location, they manage to secure the final two Decors. The Countdown of the Royal Clock Back at the Magic Library, after the team puts the last Decors into the Decor Décor, a mysterious clock appears. They ask Candy what it was, but Candy keeps saying it was an "Awesome Object" through all their questions until she gives up, feeling hungry. Miyuki finds a cookie in her pocket and Candy asks her to share it. Miyuki suggests all of them could share, saddening Candy, but Candy cheers up once she realizes it tastes good with all her friends eating with each other. Suddenly, Pop's flying book appears, and as usual, it crashes into Miyuki's face. Pop explains that the mysterious object is the Royal Clock and that by completing it, Pretty Cure and Candy will gain a new power. After this, Joker gives Wolfrun a Super Akanbe nose coated in black paint, and Wolfrun uses it to create the first Hyper Akanbe, a new Akanbe that he can control and that is immune to all previous attacks. While Pretty Cure struggles against the Akanbe, Joker traps Candy in a crystal ball that generates a fake universe where there are no problems and everything is perfect. However, remembering the lesson about the cookie, Candy realizes that her friends are more important than a world without problems, so she escapes. In the real world, Candy uses the Royal Clock to call upon the power of the Phoenix, destroying the black paint around the Hyper Akanbe's nose and enabling Cure Happy to defeat it with a Happy Shower. In episode 32, Joker returns and traps Akane, Yayoi, Nao, and Reika in a ball similar to the one he used on Candy, immersing them in their own fake paradise. Miyuki and Candy go in to rescue them. At first, Miyuki is determined to save her friends; however, after taking a bite of a donut in the fake world, she becomes brainwashed. Fortunately, Candy brings Miyuki to her senses, but the two can't do the same for the other four. Miyuki transforms into Cure Happy and tries to destroy the fake world, but Joker stops her and creates a Yellow Nose Akanbe. After a long, hard fight against the Akanbe, Happy finally manages to wake up her friends and everyone escapes from the fake realm. Joker retailiates by turning the Yellow Nose Akanbe into a Hyper Akanbe but the Pretty Cure perform their new Royal Rainbow Burst for the first time and defeat the Akanbe. In episode 39, Miyuki finds a strange picture book of "Cinderella" and gets sucked into it. In the storybook's world, she finds herself as Cinderella. In the real world, Pop explains that this book is the origin of the fairy tale, and if changed, it affects every instance of Cinderella's story. The Bad End Generals find the book and enter it, determined to change its ending to an unhappy one, and the other girls plus Candy follow to stop them. The Bad End Generals, playing Cinderella's stepsisters and stepmother, do as much as they can to stop Cinderella from getting her happy ending. However, their plans are thwarted by Akane and Nao, who are mice; Yayoi, the fairy godmother; Reika, the prince; Candy, a lizard; and Miyuki. Their conflict culminates in a fight with an Akanbe. Since Akane, Yayoi, Nao, and Reika don't have their Smile Pacts, Miyuki transforms and fights alone. The fight ends with Cure Happy going into Princess Form alone and using Cinderella Happy Shower for the first and only time. This attack is so powerful that it sends Happy flying, but after the fight, Reika puts the glass slipper on Miyuki's foot, and the happy ending of "Cinderella" is preserved. In episode 44, Cure Happy receives her Ultra Decor and uses Happy Shower Shining for the first time. The Final Battle One afternoon, Candy suddenly turns into the Miracle Jewel. Soon afterward, the Bad End Generals come to get it from Pretty Cure. They unleash a Bad End spell and power themselves up into their Hyper Forms. Miyuki and her friends transform and fight relentlessly. However, after learning about how everyone hated them and discriminated against them because they were villains, Happy can't bring herself to fight them. Instead, Happy transforms into a larger and more powerful version of herself. In this form, she embraces the Bad End Generals and reverts them to their original forms: fairies from Märchenland. The team forgives them for their actions and Pop welcomes them home. Then, Joker infuses five colored cards with Bad Energy, turning them into evil clones of Pretty Cure called Bad End Pretty Cure. He sends each Pretty Cure into an alternate universe with their evil counterpart. Cure Happy and Bad End Happy end up in a world filled with floating rocks. At first, Bad End Happy has the upper hand on her counterpart. However, Cure Happy manages to defeat her clone with Happy Shower Shining and escape into the real world. After Happy reunites with her teammates, Pierrot revives and creates the Titans of Despair, giant monsters that devastated Märchenland before the Royale Queen defeated him. At that moment, the Miracle Jewel hatches and Royal Candy, a humanoid and more powerful version of Candy, is born. In a strange, alternate realm, Happy and her friends watch as the Royale Queen gives Candy the throne of Märchenland and the true form of the Miracle Jewel. Then, the Royale Queen dies. In the real world, Pierrot creates several Akanbe-like monsters. Pretty Cure powers through them at first, but they reform as if nothing happened. Happy asks what Pierrot even is, and Pierrot tells her that he is the incarnation of all of humanity's negative emotions. He then pours black paint on Pretty Cure's book, plunging the girls into a literal world of despair. Happy loses sight of her mission and apathetically sinks into the sea of despair. However, Royal Candy calls to her and her friends and is able to snap them out of it. The girls try to swim up to her, but the black ink the sea is made out of pulls them down. Fortunately, Candy grasps Happy's hand and is able to pull her out of the sea. This pulls the other four out of their despair as well. Just as this happens, Candy faints and reverts to her normal form. Pierrot tries to kill her, but Pretty Cure interferes just in time and transforms into their Ultra Forms for the first time. This allows them to completely defeat Pierrot's monsters. However, Pierrot isn't done yet, as he absorbs the energy of the Titans of Despair and turns himself into a black hole. Pretty Cure uses a new version of Royal Rainbow Burst called Ultra Rainbow Burst, but it does nothing against Pierrot, who strikes back hard enough to knock the girls out of their transformations and destroy their Smile Pacts. Pop and Candy reveal that the girls can use the Miracle Jewel to transform once again and defeat Pierrot, but that doing so would sever the connection between Märchenland and Earth, separating Pretty Cure from the fairies forever. This greatly upsets Miyuki who refuses to say goodbye to Candy. Miyuki starts to cry, which gets the other four crying, too. However, the girls eventually realize that saving the world is the most important thing, so Pretty Cure uses the Miracle Jewel to get back into their Ultra Forms and Candy transforms into Royal Candy. The six of them use their final attack, Miracle Rainbow Burst. This turns Cure Happy into a gigantic version of herself. In this form, she embraces Pierrot, defeating him for good. After the End On a restored Earth, the girls celebrate their victory. Their happiness doesn't last for long, however, as Candy and Pop start glowing and floating towards Märchenland. Candy bursts into tears, but Miyuki and her friends happily tell her that they had a lot of fun together and that when Candy leaves, she should do so with a smile. Candy forces herself to smile and says that she'll make a bunch of new friends in Märchenland and love them the same way Pretty Cure has loved her. It's only once Candy and Pop have disappeared that the girls let themselves cry. A while after this, Miyuki is still exploring the library and hanging out with her friends. She's also writing a picture book called "The Greatest Smile" about her time as a Pretty Cure. One day, she runs to school in exactly the same manner as she did on her first day in Nanairogaoka and is surprised to find Candy flying towards her. The two tearfully reunite, and Candy says that she was able to find a way back to Earth by wishing upon a star. Their story ends with Miyuki and her friends running up a hill, celebrating the continuation of their friendship. 10 Years Later In the Smile Pretty Cure novel, an epilogue is added to the story. Following the return of harmony to both Märchenland and Earth, Miyuki is working a part-time job at the Nanairogaoka Station-Front Bookstore, organizing the bookshelves and reading picture books to children. One such book is personally hand-made by Miyuki herself: "The Greatest Smile", a picture book about her time as a Cure. Among the children willing to lend an ear to Miyuki's storytelling, a young kindergartner named Yoshimi-chan often comes to eagerly listen to her. Over and over the young girl hears the story without getting tired of it. Eventually, Miyuki finishes her storytelling, with the Smile Pretty Cure having walked their separate paths towards a twinkling, shining future. She says the story ends there, in spite of Yoshimi-chan's anticipation to hear more. Miyuki reveals her name-tag, the name is the same as the protagonist of the "The Greatest Smile", ''a secret Yoshimi-chan promises to keep. While Miyuki treasures the book and hopes that Yoshimi-chan can enjoy it as well. However, she has no memory of her times as a Pretty Cure, or why she made the book. Later, Miyuki endures a meeting with the "vice principal" store manager, whose nickname is based after a manga character of similar qualities. She says Miyuki's work has been sloppy despite having joined several months prior and ends their discussion with a reminder to take pride in her work at the historical bookstore. Feel disheartened after being scolded again for the umpteenth time, Miyuki goes back to continue her work with the manager's words still ringing in her ear. She reflects on her mistakes, eventually thinking about how "The Greatest Smile" defined her existence and the strength to overcome all kinds of difficulties, even through the pain and the sadness. Walking home at night along with her parents, Miyuki reminisces on her past. With a dream of becoming an author for children, she became a member of the book committee in middle school and later entered into a vocational college for a novel-writing course. Over time, Miyuki wrote various picture books, with "The Secret of Smile-chan" being selected as an honorable mention for the Tōdō Izumi Fairytale Grand Prize. Friends and family celebrated the occasion, seemingly a dream come true. But the path to being a children's writer was still a long and unreachable dream, and Miyuki's life became swamped with busy work. The only thing she could do for now was to work at the Nanairogaoka Station-Front Bookstore, an easy job where she could occasionally tell stories to children about "The Greatest Smile".'' On the next working day, smiling in anticipation for a positive day, Miyuki meets up with the staff members along with the Store Manager, who immediately gives Miyuki an earful for being late yet again. The silence of the meeting does not go unnoticed for Miyuki, and she is later informed of a tragedy: the Nanairogaoka Station-Front Bookstore will close in less than a month. Disheartened, Miyuki, along with her co-workers, struggle to put any positive energy into their work. They simply go through the motions. She laments over the changes happening to Nanairogaoka, about how some shops such as an overly popular retro café were recently forced to close down, and how major bookstores and movie theaters, restaurants and even a giant shopping mall were taking their place, gradually building over the old with the new. Yoshimi-chan comes into the store and finds Miyuki worried. However, Miyuki lies to her and says she'll always be waiting at the bookstore to read her books. Yoshimi-chan later finds out from her mother that this was a lie and gets mad at Miyuki, so Miyuki heads to her house to apologize. On the way there, she meets a girl who looks strangely familiar. It takes her a while to remember that it's her old friend, Akane, and she wonders how she forgot her so easily. Akane is happy-go-lucky as usual, and her restaurant is doing very well. Her sunny disposition cheers Miyuki up, and she goes to Yoshimi-chan's house in high spirits. Miyuki apologizes to Yoshimi-chan and tells her that she should write the sequel to "The Greatest Smile". Miyuki then returns home, only to find a mysterious voice calling to her for help. She realizes that it's Candy speaking to her. Unsure of whether or not "The Greatest Smile" actually happened, she tries to help anyway and opens the book portal into the Magical Library. Relationships Hino Akane - Akane is the first one in school to whom Miyuki attaches herself, showering her with hugs and encouragement whenever Akane feels down. Miyuki admires Akane's skill in sports, and goes to support Akane at her school volleyball team audition. Miyuki values her as a true friend, which helped Akane to gain her Smile Pact and become Pretty Cure. Kise Yayoi - Miyuki describes Yayoi as a kind and gentle girl, and thinks that such qualities will make her a good Pretty Cure. Yayoi also shows genuine concern for Miyuki whenever she gets hurt. Out of the 5 Cures, Miyuki and Yayoi resemble each other the most in terms of personality, and thus often share the same opinions, and get excited over the same things, for example coming up with a signature team pose and phrase. Midorikawa Nao - Miyuki admires Nao for her bravery and skill at sports, as well as her ability to look after so many siblings when her parents are not around. As such, Miyuki had a strong wish to get Nao to become Pretty Cure, and was overjoyed when she transformed into Cure March, and joined the team. Aoki Reika - Miyuki respects Reika, and thinks of her as a responsible, clever, and gentle girl. She was thus extremely happy when Reika became a Cure, and proclaimed that she really likes Reika. Candy - Candy lives with Miyuki, and goes everywhere with her. Miyuki takes good care of Candy, and loves to brush, and style her ears. Miyuki also respects Candy for always trying her best, even though things may not turn out well all the time. Candy, on the other hand, is closest to Miyuki, but gets a little worried about Cure Happy sometimes because of her clumsy nature. Cure Happy "Twinkling and shining, the light of the future! Cure Happy!" キラキラ輝く未来の光！キュアハッピー！ Kirakira kagayaku mirai no hikari! Kyua Happī! is the alter Pretty Cure ego of Hoshizora Miyuki. Cure Happy has the power of Holy Light. She can jump very high to the sky, but has troubles landing. She is also capable of flight. In Glitter Force, her introduction is "A fabulous shimmer, a glow in your heart! I'm Glitter Lucky!" Her basic attack is Happy Shower. In the episode 12, she gains the Miracle Jewel Decors to transform her into Tiara Mode '''and combine her power with the other Smile Cures to use their group attack, Rainbow Healing. In episode 23, Happy gained a Decor to transform into her '''Princess Form and have the Princess Candle to combine her power with the other Cures to perform their second group attack, Rainbow Burst. Along with the other four Smile! Cures, Cure Happy can summon a huge rainbow shield or barrier in the movie Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi. This is further enhanced by Fu-chan's last bit of power. In episode 32, she performs the third group attack, Royal Rainbow Burst with the four other Princess Cures through the Princess Candles and the Royal Clock. In episode 39, Miyuki is able to transform to Princess Form on her own. Princess Happy After receiving the Pink Cherry Blossom Princess Decor and Princess Candle, Miyuki can transform into her princess form named "Princess Happy!" She transforms by putting the Pink Cherry Blossom Princess Decor in the Princess Candle and yelling out "Pegasus, Grant Us The Power!" With the other Smile Cures in their Princess Form, they can perform the group attack Rainbow Burst. Ultra Cure Happy The Light of Love Full of Smiles! Ultra Cure Happy! 笑顔の包む愛のひかり！ウルトラキュアハッピー！ Egao no tsutsumu Ai no Hikari! Urutora Kyua Happī! Ultra Cure Happy is the ultimate form of Cure Happy achieved using the power of the Miracle Wing Lights. They materialize the Miracle Wing Decor and the Miracle Wing Puff, which she uses to transform. It is movie exclusive, and she is shown to be mature and calmed in this form. Transformation Sequence Cure Happy The Smile Pact opens, and Miyuki sets the ribbon Cure Decor piece into the recess. This causes their individual light to light up first, followed by the seven lights inside the Smile Pact in sequence. A background voice asks, "Ready?", and in response, Miyuki shout out the transformation phrase "Pretty Cure! Smile Charge!". The Smile Pact produces a powder puff, which Miyuki taps on the Smile Pact to collect up magic powder. Miyuki taps her puff once on her hand to produce arm protectors, twice on her legs to produce boots, and thrice on her body to produce her dress. Cure Happy's hair then changes length and color, and her eyes become a brighter shade of pink as well. Lastly, she pats the powder puff onto her cheeks to give a rosy glow. After transforming, Cure Happy flies down from the sky, landing on her feet. She introduces herself and declares her battle cry, before striking a final pose. Ultra Cure Happy Cure Happy flies to the sky and shines brightly. Her dress turns into light and her accessories, arm protectors and shoes vanish as her hair is shown flowing elegantly. The Miracle Wing Puff and Miracle Wing Decor appear as one and she pats the puff onto her cheeks before raising it to make a light come out. First, her left arm protector forms, then her emblem and her clothes. Her right arm protector is formed, followed by the shoes and her skirt. The angel-wing skirt appears, and her accessories come out followed by giant angel wings in her back. She flies and her emblem shines brightly. Finally, she creates a flower field before she strikes her final pose. Attacks Happy Shower - Cure Happy charges her Smile Pact with enough spirit to make it glow, granting her the power to perform her attack. When this is done, the Smile Pact disintegrates into pink energy. Cure Happy uses the energy to create a big heart with her hands and the heart reduces its size to fit in her fingers, which she shapes into a heart. Then, she releases the attack towards her enemies in the form of a beam. In Glitter Force, the attack is renamed Sparkle Storm. Cinderella Happy Shower '''- A larger version of '''Happy Shower, used when in solitary Princess Form in episode 39. The beam that comes from this attack is so powerful that it sends Cure Happy flying. In Glitter Force, the attack is renamed Cinderella Sparkle Storm. Happy Shower Shining - An upgraded version of Happy Shower. Cure Happy gathers energy and forms a heart, which she grows twice. From the now giant heart, Happy unleashes a pink beam on her target. In Glitter Force, the attack is renamed Sparkle Storm Shining. Rainbow Healing '- is the first group attack, which debuts in episode 12 and requires the Jewel Decors. Candy unleashes a beam that forms the Jewel Decors, and Pretty Cure puts these Decors in their Smile Pacts, transforming them into Tiara Mode. Once transformed, they form a rainbow column whose light disintegrates the Akanbe's nose. This attack is capable of defeating the Blue Nosed Akanbe. In ''Glitter Force, the attack is renamed '''Tiara Mode Torrent. Rainbow Burst - is the second group attack, which appears on episode 23 and requires the use of the Princess Candle while in Princess Mode.' ' Royal Rainbow Burst '- is the third group attack, which appears on episode 32. This one requires the Princess Candle and the Royal Clock while in Princess Mode. Although unnamed, another attack was shown to be used by Cure Happy and the other Smile Cures. They were shown summoning a huge rainbow shield or barrier in the movie ''Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi. This is further enhanced by Fu-chan's last bit of power. Etymology : means "star" and means "sky". The whole surname means "starry sky", alluding to Cure Happy's powers of the "holy light". Miyuki has many meanings and writing ways in kanji, but the one that relates to her Cure form is "happiness" (幸). In episode 19, it was revealed that her parents gave her this name in hopes that she will always find happiness no matter what. Her name means "the starry sky of happiness". Her English dub name, Emily, is the feminine form of Emil and means "rival", "laborious" or "eager".http://www.thinkbabynames.com/meaning/0/Emily Songs Miyuki's voice actor, Fukuen Misato, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Tano Asami, who voices Hino Akane, Kanemoto Hisako, who voices Kise Yayoi, Inoue Marina, who voices Midorikawa Nao, Nishimura Chinami, who voices Aoki Reika. *[[Happy☆Song|'Happy☆Song']] *[[Sparkling|'Sparkling']] Duets *[[The Best Smile|'The Best Smile']] (Along with Tano Asami, Kanemoto Hisaki, Inoue Marina, and Nishimura Chinami) *[[Friends☆Jet Coaster|'Friends☆Jet Coaster']] (Along with Tano Asami) *[[Let's Laugh, Just Laugh And Laugh♪|'Let's Laugh, Just Laugh And Laugh♪']] (Along with Tano Asami, Kanemoto Hisaki, Inoue Marina, Nishimura Chinami and Ootani Ikue) Trivia *Miyuki appears as Cure Happy at the beginning of the fifth episode of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! to give the 10th anniversary congratulatory message. *Miyuki's shares her voice actress with Tomoya, a supporting character from Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. *Miyuki shares her name with Chinen Miyuki, a supporting character from Fresh Pretty Cure! *In episode 13, Miyuki reveals that she has a crush on the legendary fairy tale hero, Peter Pan. Gallery :Main page: Hoshizora Miyuki/Image Gallery References Category:Smile Pretty Cure! characters Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Cures Category:Main characters